Ocean & Wisdom
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: A collection of one-shots and song-fics around the pairing of Annabeth/Percy. Rated for some future chapters. DISCONTINUED!
1. The Day You Slipped Away

Ocean & Wisdom

DG32173

Sarah: well, this is gonna be a sappy chapter. This fanfic is a collection of one-shots and song-fics based around my favorite pairing: Annabeth/Percy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the series, the song, and I _definitely_ don't own the Greek Gods

RATING: T _**you'll see why**_

CHAPTER SUMMARY: It's been two years since you died and I still can't go on with my life, Seaweed Brain… _**Annabeth's POV**_

GENRE: angst

SONG: The Day You Slipped Away _**or**_ Slipped Away

ARTIST: Avril Lavigne

_**KEY**_  
_**Lyrics**_

* * *

THE DAY YOU SLIPPED AWAY

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

I look out over cove that connects Camp Half-Blood to the Atlantic Ocean. I can feel tears streaming down my cheek. I come here every day no matter the weather or season. I clutch a small, inconspicuous ball-point pin to my chest. Riptide. He gave his sword, a gift from his dad, to me before he slipped away. I still can't believe he's gone.

"It's been two years since you died and I still can't go on with my life, Seaweed Brain," I whispers to the waves. Maybe he can hear me down in Elysium. Hopefully. I know he's there, I had Hades make a promise on the River Styx to allow the hero who saved Olympus and the modern world from destruction by the Titans, that he would allow my Percy into Elysium.

Then Hades made me blush with embarrassment by saying that all the heroes from that war already have their own spots waiting for them in Elysium, even me. He said he can't let the architect who made his fine throne on Mount Olympus just wander the Asphodel Fields for eternity. And he definitely can't let the hero who _allowed_ him a place on Mount Olympus _and_ a bunk in Camp Half-Blood do that, either.

I had asked if the places would stay, no matter what. He said yes, though he looked at me quite suspiciously, quite likely guessing what my thoughts were at that moment. Once Hades was gone, Nico ruined my idea by telling me Percy wouldn't like what I was thinking. Of course, Percy wouldn't like it. On the night of his sixteenth birthday, he told me that the world would make no sense to him without me in it.

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**_

But then, a year later on his seventeenth birthday, a monster we were fighting hit his weak spot by pure chance. His scream of pain still haunts my nightmares. I finished the monster off quickly then rushed to his side. Once a person who bathed in the River Styx is hurt in their weak spot, they will die, no matter how small the injury is. But I knew I couldn't lose him. I couldn't lose him because, without him, my world makes no sense.

I've been losing the will to live over the past two years, fading away like a shadow. I barely eat enough to keep my alive and I just stay here at the beach all day until curfew. Then I'm back here right after breakfast, the only meal I make a half-hearted attempt to eat. Nico told me a few days ago that he's met spirits that felt more alive to him than I do. Being the son of Hades, he should know what he's talking about.

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**_

"Percy," I whisper, fiddling with Riptide's cap. The sword always reappears in my pocket no matter where I lose it, like it had for Percy when he was alive. I guess that's because once it's given to someone by the wielder, the sword thinks of that person as its new master. If magic swords can think, that is. "I wish I can see you again."

I wish that everyday, but my wish never comes true. It probably won't come true until I die and pass into Elysium. Nico refuses to summon Percy's spirit so I can see him and talk to him again. He says that it would do more harm than good for the both of us.

_**Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh**_

"I wonder if you can hear me, Percy," I say softly. "I hope so." I sigh and close my eyes, imagining his face. I will _never_ forget anything about him. I can't wait to go to Elysium so I can see my Percy again.

_**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by**_

I had moved into Percy's cabin on the night of his sixteenth birthday. I still live there, still wake up in his bed, still think that when I turn over, he'd be behind me, watching me with that special soft smile he shows only to me, still cry when I remember he's not there and never will be again. Somehow, his scent is still on all of his things, even after two years of me living alone in his cabin. He smelled like pine forests by the ocean, so intoxicating.

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**_

Percy's gone somewhere I can't go and bring him back from, somewhere he _can't_ come back to me from. Percy is in Elysium, and I still feel like my heart had just been crushed by his death. With my eyes still closed, I walk slowly toward the ocean.

Percy will be pissed at me about what I'm going to do. I've walked into the ocean up to my chest every day these past two years, so no one at camp will think I'm doing anything different now. They won't realize what I'm doing until it's too late. Nico is in the medi-room, recovering from some injuries he gained during capture the flag last night. He won't be able to get here on his own, and nobody would be able to get to me fast enough from the Big House to save me.

_**The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo…  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh…**_

I keep walking, even after the water gets above my waist. When it reaches my chest, I dive in and swim out into the cove until the ocean floor is about ten, fifteen feet below me. I dive down to the bottom. I sit cross-legged on the bottom. Then I do something my body tries to stop me from doing. I breathe in. The salty water floods into my mouth, down my throat, into my lungs. Despite the pain and nasty taste, I keep breathing in and out as unconsciousness takes over. Percy will be pissed that I drowned myself. I make sure to keep clutching Riptide to my chest, not allowing this little bit of Percy to slip away from me.

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you**_

'I'm coming Percy,' is my final thought as my life fades away.


	2. Today

Ocean & Wisdom

DG32173

Sarah: this chapter is sorta Annabeth/Percy, but with Luke looking on. I hope you enjoy. Also, the reason Luke is in Elysium is that he's waiting to be reincarnated for his second attempt to get there.

DISCLAIMER: I only own what I write around the lyrics. Don't steal.

RATING: T for cursing

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Luke watches from Elysium as the girl of his dreams lives happily without him in her life. _**Luke's POV**_

GENRE: angst

SONG: Today

ARTIST: Gary Allan

_**KEY**_  
_**Lyrics**_

* * *

TODAY

I watch in the mirror as she smiles happily up at him, tears of joy on her cheeks. I clench my fists angrily. It should be _me_ standing there with her, not _him!_

_**Today he told he that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together**_

"_With this ring, I be wed,"_ he says softly, sliding a beautiful wedding ring on her left ring finger.

"Damn you, Percy Jackson," I growl. Then I sigh.

I have to admit, he has nice taste in rings. A beautifully crafted gold ring with a heart shaped aquamarine on it. There is an intricate rose vine design around the outside of the ring with small pink diamonds carved into blossoming roses placed at regular intervals on the vine. I have no idea what he did to get Hephaestus to craft something like _that_, but the god can do wonders with gold and gems. Percy designed the ring while Hephaestus crafted it.

"_With this ring, I be wed,"_ she whispers through her tears, sliding a ring onto his left ring finger. Her ring for him is just as intricate as his is for her, just without the gems.

_**Today, she smiled for all the pictures  
And he was right there with her  
Making all the memories without me**_

The congregation cheers as the preacher says _"You may now kiss the bride."_ I shake my head in silent fury as they lean in and kiss each other, their first kiss as a married couple.

Pictures are taken of the happy couple as they run, laughing, through the rainstorm of rice to the limo that will take them to the restaurant where their reception dinner will be held.

_**And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now**_

It _should_ have been me with her. It _could_ have been me, had I not joined up with Kronos. I had known for years that she loved me. If Percy hadn't come along, it would be _me_ in a chapel with her, wedding bells ringing overhead. It would be _Percy_ on a beach at sunset with her. If I hadn't joined Kronos, it might still have been me with her, not of Percy. It is my own fault that Percy is there with her, not me. And it hurts like Hades to admit it.

_**Today is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her**_

I should be happy for her, since it's the happiest day of her life thus far. Instead I'm crying and fuming in Elysium, wishing it was me making memories with her, not Percy Jackson. I could at least try to be happy for her. I know she'd like that.

_**But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today**_

But I've lost everything I have ever wanted with her marriage to Percy. I know she would be miserable if she went through her life without someone to love who loves her back. And that would make _me_ miserable.

But why Percy? Is it because he was _always_ there for her whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on or a helping hand? Is it because he was there to support her and cheer her on when I wasn't? Is it because he treated her with love and understanding all along while I treated her as either a little sister or something to use to get what I wanted?

_**Today I thought about the moment  
I could have said I loved her  
And promised her forever, together**_

I could have told her that I love her at any number of occasions, but I didn't. I always took her love and adoration for granted. Now I am constantly regretting that rashness.

_**Today, today it really hit me  
That she don't really miss me  
She's found a new beginning**_

It hits me, now, that she doesn't really miss me. She found a new beginning with Percy, and _he_ won't ever take her for granted. She'll be loved every second for the rest of her life, and she'll know that his love will never change. His love for her started six years ago, when he first saw her while she tended to him after he beat the Minotaur. And he loves her even more now, on their wedding day, which is also his eighteenth birthday. His love for her will continue to grow until the end of time.

I've seen for myself how much he despises anyone and anything that would willingly cause her any sort of harm, from a single, small scratch to a broken heart. He'd give his life to protect her. He proved _that_ when he held up the sky for her. He may have taken the weight of the sky from Artemis, but he was holding it for _her,_ not the goddess.

_**And I'm wishing  
I had one more chance  
God knows it's too late for that**_

I find myself wishing I had one more chance to be with her. I let out an ironic laugh. The gods know it's too late for _that!_ I'm dead and in Elysium, awaiting my chance at rebirth, and she's married to Percy Jackson, ready to start a family with him.

_**Today is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her**_

_**But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today**_

I sigh. "Percy, you better not hurt her even for a _second!_ Or I'll haunt you until the day you die or I'm reborn, whichever comes first," I say to the mirror.

_**Today is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted**_

I stare at how happy they look with each other as they feed each other with their wedding cake. She gets icing on her lips and he kisses her to get it off. She starts to laugh, then stops as he sticks his tongue in her mouth. I sigh.

_**Today he told he that he loved her  
Put a ring around her ring**_

"I love you, Annabeth. Be happy," I say softly, turning off the viewing mirror.


	3. Teardrops on My Guitar

Ocean & Wisdom

DG32173

Sarah: I hope you enjoy! Please review! Also, I sorta rewrote the song to make it suit the couple. Oh, and this takes place between Battle of the Labyrinth and Last Olympian. Most of the memories I give Annabeth are of my own creation. The different memories will be separated by lyrics. Oh, and the ending will be different from what I bet you'll be expecting. Let me know what you think through reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I only own what I write. I don't own the song.

RATING: K+ **(just in case)**

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Annabeth plays her guitar in her room at her dad's place, singing a song while memories of Percy flash through her mind.

GENRE: drama/semi-angst

SONG: Teardrops on My Guitar

ARTIST: Taylor Swift

_**KEY**__**  
Lyrics**_  
_Memories_

* * *

TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR

Annabeth lets out a frustrated growl and shoves away from her desk. She just can't concentrate on studying! That Seaweed Brain's face just keeps popping up in her mind along with what she overheard him telling Grover after he got back after disappearing for two weeks after making Mount Saint Helens explode.

Gods! This is so aggravating! At this rate, she'll get an A-minus on this upcoming test! Her mother would be so ashamed! How could a child of Athena, goddess of wisdom, get an _A-minus_ on a simple math test?

Thinking of her mother, Annabeth winces. The goddess will _not_ be happy if she finds out who now holds her favorite daughter's heart. Athena and Poseidon, Seaweed Brain's dad, are bitter rivals. Poseidon is the more lenient of the two when it comes to who their kids date. Last time a child of Athena fell in love with a child of Poseidon, the goddess disowned her child.

Annabeth sighs. It's not like she could act on her emotions, anyways. He just thinks of her as his best friend. It's obvious with the way he treats her. She looks around, searching for something to distract her. Then she sees her old guitar case, one of the few gifts from her father that have lasted from before she ran away. She hasn't played that thing in a long time, and the top of the case is caked in dust.

She walks over and wipes off the dust before lifting the lid. The guitar, surprisingly, is still in pristine condition. She carefully pulls it out its case and sets it on her lap as she sits on the side of her bed. Maybe she still has a little bit of talent?

She pulls a pick out of the case and strums the strings. She winces slightly and fixes the tuning. She then starts playing a song she heard on the radio once, singing the lyrics a bit differently from how the actual song was written.

_**Percy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**_

"_Hey, Annabeth, wait up!" she hears him call from behind her._

_She quickly fakes a smile and turns to great him. "What is it, Seaweed Brain?" she asks._

"_Me, Grover, Juniper, and Rachel are going to the movies, Rachel was telling us about this one movie she saw and it sounds awesome. Wanna come?" he asks with a hopeful grin._

_She fights down a grimace. The _mortal_ is going? "Sure," she says, despite wanting to avoid that mortal girl as much as possible. "What movie and when?"_

"_The cinema shows old black-and-white movies at night in one of the theatres and the one tonight is called '_No Highway in the Sky'._ It's about this aeronautical engineer who predicts a certain type of plane will fail after a certain amount of time in the sky then finds himself on one of the doomed planes."_

"_A black-and-white… does it have sound?" Annabeth asks suspiciously. Being demigods, both she and Percy are dyslexic. And people with dyslexia cannot enjoy the silent movies since they can't read the subtitles on those movies._

"_Yeah, Rachel says it does."_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

_Annabeth silently sneaks up on Grover and Percy. Thanks to her invisibility cap, they won't know she is eavesdropping if she stays quiet._

"–_beautiful. I would compare her to Aphrodite, but Aphrodite will _kill_ me or ruin any romantic relationships I try starting if I did," Percy says. _

"_She's _that_ beautiful? You've got to be kidding!" Grover moans._

_Annabeth cocks her head. Who are they talking about? Who could possibly compete with Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, in looks? Suddenly, a cold knot starts forming in her gut. He was gone for two weeks after blowing up Mount Saint Helens. Could he have really gone _there?

"_And I watched her plant this pretty flower, she called it Moonlace, my last night there. She gave me one and told me to plant it in Manhattan. I have _no_ idea how I'm gonna do that! It's not like you can just walk into Central Park and plant something there without people asking questions."_

_Annabeth bites her lower lip to keep from crying. He did go to Ogygia. Of course he did. That's the only place in the world where you can find Moonlace. And the girl he's talking about, the only girl who's beauty _could_ rival Aphrodite's, even per the myths, would be Calypso. Then she realizes that the two boys are still talking and she pays closer attention._

"_As I was leaving, my only thought was that she would always be my biggest _'what if?'"

_Annabeth turns on her heel and runs. _Calypso_ would always be Percy's biggest "what if?" She can't explain why, but that thought hurts more than all of the rejections from Luke combined._

_**Percy talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

_Annabeth forces herself to laugh at Percy's joke. It has been about a week since she overheard his conversation with Grover about Calypso, and it still stings just looking at him. He probably is constantly thinking about Calypso, while he's the only one she sees when he's near her._

_**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

"My only thought was that she would always be my biggest _'what if?'"_

_She can't get that stupid sentence out of her mind, or the pain. 'Does he know he's all I think about at night?' Annabeth wonders, glancing over at Percy, sleeping a few feet away. It's her turn as sentry tonight. Grover and Tyson are snoring in synchronization while Percy is tossing fitfully. They are on their way back to camp._

_Percy didn't even want to stop, but conceded when Annabeth voted with Grover and Tyson, saying that they still need to sleep at least a few hours every so often so that they can still help the camp when Kronos' army reaches the camp rather than pass out from exhaustion in the middle of battle._

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Annabeth stops for a few moments, rubbing her eyes. She uses her shirt to get the tears off of her guitar before they stain the wood and ruin the detail. She takes a few minutes to get herself back in control before continuing her song.

_**Percy walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_Annabeth feels her breath hitch slightly as Percy walks past her, so close she can smell his strange scent. It reminds her of an evergreen forest near the ocean, of windy beaches. And then he, and his scent, is gone. She watches him, marveling at his perfection. Sure, he may be Seaweed Brain, but that's _why_ she's in love with him. Only now does she admit that love is the only reason for her body's strange reactions toward him._

_**She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

_Annabeth glares at the mortal girl who is occupying much of Percy's time when he's out in the real world, away from the hassles of being a demigod fighting during the start of a war breaking out between the titans and the gods again. She glares harder as the mortal girl gives Percy a kiss on the cheek, causing the boy to blush._

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**_

_Annabeth stares at the picture of Percy and her. Percy is covered with a wide variety of food and Annabeth has a spaghetti noodle hanging over her left ear like a crazy earring and some barbecue sauce in her blonde hair. They are laughing like crazy._

_This was taken after a camp food fight that someone from Hermes' cabin had initiated. The only ones at camp that escaped wearing food "accessories" were the kids from Aphrodite's cabin, and they had fled the instant that the words "FOOD FIGHT!" were shouted. Annabeth got off lightly compared to most of the campers who participated._

_Even Dionysus got hit a few times, much to his displeasure. Of course, he instantly got back at those who got him by making grape juice appear over their heads and drenching them. Several Hermes' kids had purple skin and hair and smelled like grape juice for several weeks after the food fight. Dionysus would have used wine, but he was restricted from being near it and the campers were all underage._

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into…**_

_**Percy looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

Annabeth looks up as a jingle comes from the little water fountain she keeps in her room in case she needs to Iris-Message someone. She sighs, digs through her purse for a Drachna, then goes over to the fountain. She tosses the Drachna in to accept the IM. She barely fights off a blush as Percy's face appears in the rainbow over the fountain.

"What is it, Seaweed Brain?" she asks, glaring at him. "I told you to only IM me if it's important!"

"It kinda is important, Wise Girl. Just wanted to ask you something. I haven't been able to get in contact with Grover in a while. Has he contacted you?" he asks, worry in every line of his beautiful face.

Annabeth frowns. "I haven't seen or heard from him since last summer when he went to spread the news about Pan. You can't reach him through the empathy link? That thing would allow you to reach him even if you two were on the opposite side of the Earth from each other."

Percy frowns at her words. "I tried contacting him with that several times, and I occasionally get vague _feelings,_ but nothing that would tell me where he is or what he's doing."

"I was gonna fly back to New York this weekend so I can help with the preparations. I'll help you look when I get there, okay?"

He forces a grin, but Annabeth can still see he's very worried about the satyr. To be truthful, so is she. Grover's been her friend for a long time. He wouldn't just vanish on them without a reason, and he definitely wouldn't now, with the war between the gods and the titans coming so soon.

"Guess I'll see you then," he says. "I'm gonna try and get in contact with Chiron, see if he knows anything about empathy links. Maybe the link is fading from disuse or something."

"Maybe," Annabeth says doubtfully. "See you this weekend, Seaweed Brain"

"See ya, Wise Girl."

* * *

If anyone wants me to write a one-shot about the camp food fight, review and tell me. I'm gonna write one anyways, but won't post it unless I get a lot of people asking for it. I've found several one-shots about food fights, so I don't want to post _too_ many fanfics that are similar to other peoples.


	4. Fall Into Me

Ocean & Wisdom

DG32173

Sarah: another little song. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I only own what is written around the lyrics.

RATING: T _**just in case**_

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Percy wishes Annabeth would see he's nothing like Luke and would realize that _he_ would never hurt her, like Hermes' son has done again and again. Post-BotL, pre-TLO.

GENRE: angst/romance

SONG: Fall Into Me

ARTIST: Emerson Drive

_**KEY**_  
_**Lyrics**_

* * *

FALL INTO ME

_**Right here, waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me**_

Percy just barely refrains from following through with his urge to throw something. Annabeth is pulling away and has been all year.

_**You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it off for someone else  
'Cause lovin him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see that he's not me and...**_

Sure, she's been hurt badly by Luke. He can understand why she would be hesitant to give her heart to someone else, even if it were just as a friend. But he is nothing like Luke! He's proven that to her again and again over the past four years. They've had each other's backs since their first quest together.

_**I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me**_

He wishes he could tell her every single detail about his feelings for her. Doesn't she know he'd do anything for her, even defy the Fates if it came to that? She can always fall back on him for support. His arms are perfectly ready to hold and comfort her.

_**I'll follow any road anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do  
But now baby it's your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us and...**_

He's opened up his soul to her. He would follow any road to get to her, even if it leads to the depths of Tartarus, and do so gladly. If only she would believe in love again. If only she would believe in them as a couple. She's retreating even from his overtures of friendship. And it's like someone was carving his heart out with an old, dull, rusty blade.

_**I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me**_

He would even defy his father and Athena to be with Annabeth. Even Zeus. He'd do anything Annabeth asked of him or die trying. Couldn't she see that?

_**Just believe in love  
Just believe in us  
Baby...**_

And why was Annabeth jealous of Rachel anyways? Rachel was just a friend, and not even a very close one. Annabeth was the center of his galaxy. And, despite being a daughter of Athena, goddess of _wisdom,_ Annabeth just could not see that for some reason.

_**I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me**_

Annabeth hasn't returned any of his calls, Iris-message or phone. And now that Grover's missing, he has no one to talk to. He's not so stupid as to see that Rachel has a crush on him. But he's only ever felt friendship for the mortal.

_**Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me**_

He'll stay there for Annabeth, be her rock in a storm, be her friend. Even if she was trying to pull away. Even if she was trying to put distance between them. He will not give up on her, ever.


	5. My Immortal

Ocean & Wisdom

DG32173

Sarah: a sad Percabeth song-chapter. Don't steal.

DISCLAIMER: I only own this fanfic and what I write around the lyrics.

RATING: T _**death**_

CHAPTER SUMMARY: Percy thinks about his Annabeth a year after her death. And he thinks about the decision he has finally made. Percy's POV

GENRE: angst

SONG: My Immortal

ARTIST: Evanescence

_**KEY**_  
_**Lyrics**_

* * *

MY IMMORTAL

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

There is nothing left for me in this world. Nothing. Annabeth's gone; killed in a _car crash_ of all things. But I promised her once I would never do anything hasty. It's taken a year for me to come to this decision. But, despite the decision I made, I'm still scared of death. Sure, I know I'm heading for Elysium, where Annabeth is waiting for me. But it doesn't make my fears any less real. Two trips into Hades' realm when I was younger left some bad impressions on me.

_**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

But, despite the year since her death, it still feels like her presence is lingering around me and won't leave me alone. Everywhere I look, I see memories of our time together flash before my eyes. No matter where I go in America, I still have memories I made with her bombarding me left and right. After Kronos' defeat, Annabeth and I had traveled and explored every inch of America that we could cover. Even Hawaii and Alaska.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

The physical wounds I attained in the car crash had healed long ago. But the emotional and psychological? They'll never heal as long as I live. The pain in my heart and soul is just too real. There's just too much that cannot be healed with any amount of time.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

Every tear she'd cried since I met her, I'd wiped away almost immediately. Whenever she screamed, I'd fight off all of her fears. Even spiders. I held her hand, metaphorically and literally, for eight years. From the day we met when we were twelve to the day she died at twenty. But she still owns every inch of me, body, mind, and soul.

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light**_

She always had a sort of 'glow' in my eyes that captivated me every time I looked at her and lit up my world. But with her death, everything faded to grey.

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me**_'

I'm still bound to this world by life while she left hers behind. After we got together, my dreams at night became pleasant and wonderful. Now her face haunts my dreams, making my nights and naps restless and horrible. The memory of her voice has chased what sanity I had away, in such a way that not even Dionysus could cure this madness.

_**These wound won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

There is nothing left for me but pain, waking or sleeping. We were practically inseparable after we got together. Now, nothing can keep the memories and pain away.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**_

I look at the celestial bronze dagger in me hand. Her dagger, given to her by Luke. She gave it to me with her dying breath, telling me she loved me and she'll wait for me in Elysium, now matter how long it takes for me to meet her there.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

I've tried to tell myself for a year that she's gone, that nothing will bring her back. But her memories are still with me, and I've been alone this whole year. I finally shove aside my fear of death and plunge the dagger into my heart, burying it in my chest to the hilt. I collapse immediately.

Nico had known for three months already that there was no way to save me from my despair. But he would not kill me himself. None of my old friends have been able to stay around me for long since Annabeth's death. My despair had been so heavy a cloud around me that it made those around me burst into tears. Even Clarisse. Even Chiron. Not even Ares could enjoy picking on me anymore.

But now I'm going to see her in Elysium. Nothing will stop me. I feel my heart slowly stop trying to push blood through my body. My eyes close slowly. My breath comes to a standstill…

…

…

…

…

…

Then, suddenly, I find myself at the gates of Elysium. Standing before me is … "Annabeth?" I gasp.

She smirks at me, then flings her arms around my neck. "Percy, I've missed you so much," she whispers in my ear.

"I missed you too, Annabeth," I say softly, clinging to her.


	6. Last Name

Ocean & Wisdom

DG32173

Sarah: I just _had_ to write this. While listening to this song, I thought about what would it be like if this were to be turned into a Percabeth song-fic. So I just _had_ to write it.

DISCLAIMER: I only own what I write around the lyrics

RATING: T _**liquor, cursing, hints at sex**_

CHAPTER SUMMARY: slight AU Annabeth goes to Vegas for a weekend. She meets a guy on the dance floor. They get drunk. Things go downhill from there. Athena would be _so_ ashamed. Annabeth's POV

GENRE: Humor, romance at the end

SONG: Last Name

ARTIST: Carrie Underwood

_**KEY**_  
_**Lyrics**_

* * *

LAST NAME

_**Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby**_

I started thinking I was getting a little drunk when I forgot how many tequilas I had already had. But, very unusual for me, I ordered another one. That night was about fun. I had finally turned twenty-one and was proud of it, dammit! It was _extremely_ rare for a demigod to reach the legal drinking age. So I was gonna make a fool of myself just for one night. Later I realized I should've just paid my tab, called a cab, and gone home. By the time I realized that, it was far too late.

Well, I met this guy on the dance floor. He was _hot,_ so I let him call me "baby". We got to dancing together and chatting between drinks. He was drinking coke while I was drinking more tequilas.

_**And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed**_  
_**It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know his last name**_

All I found out about him was that his first name was Perseus, but he said everyone called him Percy. I told him my name and he grinned charmingly at me. Something about him was familiar, though. But the liquor had gone straight to my head, causing me to act recklessly.

_**We left the club 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot  
Well it should have been a warning**_

Around three in the morning, we left the club. His Pinto was in the parking lot, which should have been a huge warning. But I was so drunk I had trouble staying on my feet.

_**I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?**_

I had no clue what I was about to get into. I'll blame it on that last _Jose Cuervo_.

_**I don't even know his last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed**_

The rest of that night was just a fuzzy blur in my memory. Mom would be so ashamed of me for all the recklessness I let myself into.

_**It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know his last name**_

I never got his last name that night. Well, if I _did,_ I don't remember getting it. It started off so simple then got a _lot_ more complicated.

_**Here we go**_

_**Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas**_

I woke up slowly the next morning, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas. It might have been a dream or something.

_**I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere**_

That was before I realized that a really muscular arm was wrapped loosely around my waist … my _bare_ waist. I opened my eyes with an almost audible _snap_ to see a smooth masculine chest right in front of me. I gently put my hands in front of me and started to push away from the guy. I froze the second I saw a ring on my left hand. 'What the _fuck?'_ I thought. I normally don't use cuss words, even in my thoughts. But this was no time for niceties.

I removed the arm from around my waist and quickly got out of the hotel bed. I gathered my clothes and quickly got dressed. I looked back at the guy, making sure he was still asleep. Black hair covered his closed eyes while his lips were curved in a small smile. That's when I remembered the heated sex we had last night. Gods! That was _not_ good!

_**I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear**_

I grabbed the car keys from the hotel night stand and bolted out of the room. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, and I hoped all of this would just disappear.

_**There's just one little problem**_

One small problem, though.

_**I don't even know my last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know my last name**_

I didn't know my last name. It certainly wasn't Chase anymore. Mom would be _so_ ashamed of me. I mean, children of Athena are supposed to be too wise to get into such predicaments! I'll blame it on the liquor.

_**What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done**_

_**Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last name**_

The whole drive from Vegas to New York was spent berating myself and trying to figure out who in Hades that guy was. I also kept an eye on the mirrors. If he were like most guys, he'd definitely report his car being stolen. I mean, a Pinto is _not_ a cheap car. Not when it's in as good condition as this one is.

_**Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah**_

It wasn't until I pulled into my driveway and was getting out that I saw the guy's driver's license on the passenger seat. I picked it up and gasped as I gazed at a very familiar face accented with sea-green eyes, black hair, and a heart-stopping smile. I glanced at the name: _Perseus Jackson._ I dropped the driver's license in shock. "Percy," I whispered.

_**I don't even know my last name  
It started off "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah**_

I hadn't seen my Percy in nearly four years. I had seen him hanging out with another girl and mistook the scenario as him cheating on me after us being together for only a year. I sent him packing without letting him explain what was really going on. Then the girl showed up at my house soon after he left to inform me that I just broke the heart of her uncle's stepson for no reason. She informed me that she was Paul Blofis' niece. Paul Blofis had married Percy's mom the spring before the battle with Kronos.

I had been _literally_ searching the world for Percy ever since. After three and a half years without even a clue as to where he'd gone, I figured he had gone to Poseidon's castle under the ocean. I never thought to look for him in Vegas, since we had a few bad experiences there. Then I see that I'd accidentally grabbed his cell phone when I fled Vegas, not mine. I immediately called my cell phone using his. To Hades if a monster found me because of it.

"_Hello?"_ an agitated voice said on the other end of the line. A voice that I'd been longing to hear for four _long_ years.

"Percy?" I whispered.

Silence. Then, _"I'm _so_ sorry I tricked you, Annabeth,"_ he said quickly, stumbling over his words. _"I mean, it's not like you would have really let me …"_

"Percy," I repeated, louder, interrupting him. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you so I could apologize. Katie explained that I'd made a mistake." I looked down at the ring on my finger. Instead of the traditional diamond, it had an aquamarine cut into the shape of a heart with small grey pearls marching around the gold band. "I'm coming back to Vegas. Let's have a _proper_ wedding. Elvis is not a _proper_ chaplain by any means."


	7. You Belong With Me

Ocean & Wisdom

DG32173

Sarah: another country song. If you have a song you want me to turn into a Percy/Annabeth chapter in this fic, tell me the song's title and who sings it. Also, if you want a particular genre to that song, tell me that, too, or I'll use what genre I think works best with it. I'm running low on songs I want to use for them that I haven't used before in other song-fics like this one. I'm about to start using those songs again.

DISCLAIMER: I only own what I write around the lyrics. Don't steal.

RATING: T

WARNING: Don't read if you like Rachel or hate OOC-ness. Serious Rachel-bashing. _**Yes, I like Rachel, but that doesn't mean I'm against bashing her.**_ Also, some cursing.

CHAPTER SUMMARY: AU Annabeth longs to turn her friendship with Percy into something far more romantic. Two problems. One: he's dating Rachel. Two: Annabeth's just his best friend. Annabeth's POV

GENRE: Romance, some Humor

SONG: You Belong With Me

ARTIST: Taylor Swift

_**KEY**_  
_**Lyrics**_

* * *

YOU BELONG WITH ME

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's goin' off about somethin' that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

I roll my eyes as I listen in on Percy's side of the conversation on the phone. He's talking to his girlfriend again.

"I'm sorry, Rachel! I'm _so_ sorry! I only meant it as a joke," he tries to explain.

"_A JOKE? A JOKE? YOU …"_ Rachel Elizabeth Dare yells on the other end of the phone, starting to curse at him with words I will not repeat.

I roll my eyes again. That _mortal_ doesn't get Percy's humor like I do.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

It's a typical Tuesday night, me and Percy hanging out at his mom's apartment. I'm listening to the kind of music Rachel doesn't like. It's actually pretty good music. That _mortal_ will never know Percy's story like I do. Sure, she knows about the Greek gods and that Percy and I are demigods, but she'll never know Percy like I do.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

But Rachel wears short skirts while I wear t-shirts. Rachel's cheer captain at our school while I'm stuck in the bleachers. I always dream about the day that Percy will wake up and find that what he's been looking for has been here the whole time: me. Not that the day will ever come at this rate.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

If only he could see that I'm the one who understands. I've been here ever since we met right after he defeated the Minotaur with just his bare hands. I nursed him back to health and I've been by his side through countless dangerous quests. He belongs with me, not her.

_**Walkin' the streets with you an' your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be  
Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?**_

We're walking through the streets, him in his worn out jeans and a ocean blue muscle shirt. I can't help but think that _this_ is how it ought to be. He makes a joke while we are eating hot dogs on a bench in Central Park. I laugh and think, 'Hey, isn't this easy?'

_**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down**_

He's got a smile that can light up this whole town. No, it can light up the whole world. I haven't seen it in quite some time, not since Rachel brought him down.

_**You say you're fine I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

"You sure you're okay?" I ask when his smile fades suddenly.

"I'm fine," he lies, forcing a smile on his lips. It's not _his_ smile though.

I give him a look to tell him I'm not fooled. He knows I know him better than that. What is he doing with a girl like Rachel? All she ever does is hound him about getting into danger so much, about being friends with me, about Mrs. O'Leary his hellhound (long story). And she constantly brings his self-esteem down to next to nothing. I'm surprised that Poseidon hasn't done anything about this bitch hurting his son long ago.

_**'Cause she wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time**_

But she wears high heels and I wear sneakers. And she's a normal girl, whereas I can never be one. I'm a demigod, and demigods are _not_ normal, no matter how hard they try to be.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You Belong with me**_

_**Standing by here waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

I'll always be waiting for him to wake up from whatever spell that _mortal_ cast on him. I'll wait for him to realize he belongs with me, not her.

_**Oh I remember you were drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_

He drives to my house in the middle of the night, looking like he's about to cry. I tell him jokes and make him laugh and we chat and goof off just to get his mind off Rachel.

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me.**_

I know all his favorite songs and he's always telling me about his dreams. I keep thinking I know where he belongs, that I know it's with me.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

_**Standing by here waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

One day, as I'm heading for my car after school, Rachel slips in front of me with a furious glare. I sigh. "What is it, Rachel?" I ask. I figure she's about to tell me to stay the Hades away from her boyfriend, _again._

Surprising me to no end, she slaps me. Before I can recover from my shock, she starts yelling at me. "How could you do that? You bitch! How _dare_ you steal him from me!"

She keeps going on and on like that for about fifteen minutes or so. Finally, furious with this unfair treatment and confused about what the Hades she's talking about, I shove her aside and climb into my car. I roll down my window to glare at her.

"I have no idea what your talking about. Now leave me the Hades alone, or you'll regret it," I growl at her. I roll the window back up and leave the parking lot. Rachel is glaring daggers after me from where I left her. I can see it the one time I glance in my rearview mirror.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**_

When I get home, I see a folded piece of paper taped to my door. Confused, I take it down and open it. On it are four words I've been longing to hear for six years, ever since we were twelve: _Annabeth, I love you._ The note isn't signed, but I know that handwriting by heart. "Percy," I whisper in awe.

Suddenly, strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and his voice speaks softly in my ear. "I love you more than anything," he murmurs.

He spins me in his arms and kisses me. When I gasp from surprise, he slips his tongue in my mouth. Then he starts doing things with his tongue that cause my legs to give out like limp spaghetti noodles. I cling to him, both to keep from falling and to show that I never want to let him go.


End file.
